Betrayal
by Project Furry
Summary: When Nick receives a case which strikes him deep, He struggles to maintain his friendship with an old accomplice,whilst still trying to keep his job, and his life. If he's to do this, he'll need the support of his allies and friends. Can he do it?Or will he die? Read to find out!
1. Prologue - A Case of Trickery

_I struggle and squirm,,attempting to escape the chains binding me to the chair, but to no avail. I'm chained to a wooden chair, in a dark room. The only light source being the dying lamp above my head, which flickers occasionally. I feel the usual twitch of my ears, as they pivot towards the sound of footsteps, approaching from within the darkness. A short, robed figure emerges, a hood shrouding their face in shadow. The figure reaches into its robes as it approaches, and from within it draws a small handgun, which it levels with my head._

" _You failed me Wilde. Now die."_

"AAH!" I scream as I quickly sit up, kicking off my blankets.

"Oh good god, It was just a dream…"

I sigh, as I look over at my alarm, which reads 6:37 AM. I'm late.

I groan, rubbing my temples, as I get out of bed and hobble into my bathroom.

I glance in the mirror, then relieve myself, I then head back to my bedroom to get dressed.

-10 minutes later-

I sigh as I pull into the ZPD Parking lot, the building seeming to cast a shadow over my parking spot, almost as if shaming me. I quickly climb out and rush inside the building, and slam right into someone.

"Oops, sor-"

I'd ran into Judy, my partner. Great, just great.

"Watch it Wilde! I'm your partner, not a crook!"

I facepaw, then help her up.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bit of a rush, I _am_ late after all."

"It's okay, just, follow me, ok? Chief Bogo said he needed to speak to us in his office."

As she begins walking towards the stairs, I follow.

"Why not just tell us, er…you, at briefing?" I ask, as we ascend the stairs and continue towards Chief Bogo's office.

"I don't know, he said it was both private, and important." she says with a shrug.

"Alright." I say, as we arrive at the office of the police chief.

I knock, and get a response.

"Come in."

We enter, and are greeted by the sight of Chief Bogo standing in front of his desk. His large frame blocking the window. The blinds have been closed for some reason.

"I have a case that I chose to reserve especially for you two, but more so for Officer Wilde, as a, test of loyalty, you could call it."

The large oxen produces case file from within one of the drawers of his desk.

"We've been getting numerous reports of citizens being scammed in horrible ways throughout the city, and we've narrowed the suspect down to one mammal, whom I believe you know personally Officer Wilde."

The ox sets the case file on the desk, and opens it.

"The suspect you need to catch is a small fox. Here's a picture."

I gasp when I see the picture, as the image startles me.

"No, it can't be!"

The suspect, is my old accomplice. Finnick.


	2. Chapter 1 - Oddities

I groan, rubbing my temples as we approach the squad car.

"What's wrong? I mean, besides having to betray your old friend and all."

"I made him promise me _one_ thing! _One_ thing…."

Judy's ears perk up as I say this, her interest obviously peaked.

"Oh? That promise was what exactly?" She asks as she opens the car door and climbs in. I climb in the driver seat, shutting the door behind me.

"I made him promise he wouldn't let himself get caught, and he just broke that promise."

I groan, turning the key in the ignition.

It doesn't start.

I turn it again, and again, but it doesn't start.

I try once more, but to no avail.

"Goddamn it!" I scream, slamming my paw down on the dashboard.

"Hey! Calm down!"

"Calm down? No, I won't calm down! First, I'm late for work, then, I end up having to bring in my old friend, and now, the goddamn car won't start!"

"Well, hitting it won't help anything! Now calm down!"

The tone in her voice slightly surprises me, a tinge of anger intruding upon her usual calm voice. Noticing this, she looks away and closes her eyes, her breathing deepening.

"Sorry, just a bit annoyed. You can understand how I feel, of all people."

"Yes, yes I can, but you've got to learn to keep it in check, okay? Letting go of your rage at the wrong time can be very bad."

She looks at me, the calm look having returned. I sigh, turning to climb out of the car.

"Alright then. Let's think this over. Our car's dead, and we've gotta get going. What do we do?" I ask myself, mulling over our situation in my head.

I sigh, closing my eyes. The second I do this, I begin feeling strange.

I feel the world slip away, almost as if I'm… falling. I open my eyes and scream.

I'm falling through the sky, towards the streets of the city. I'm plunging towards what appears to be an lightning rod. I blink, and the feeling disappears, replaced by cold. I'm now in some kind of prison cell, and my fur is covered in frost.

I yell for help, but no words emerge. Suddenly, the door opens, and I run towards it. I slip on ice and hit my head. The feeling of cold leaves, replaced by the feeling of my uniform pressing against my fur.

"Nick! Come on Nick, wake up!"

I open my eyes, and Judy is looking down at me, a look of fear I'd never seen before in her eyes.

"Oh thank god. You're alright. You scared me Nick, You just, passed out."

A pain in my left ear decided to make itself apparent, complaining that it'd been momentarily crushed.

"H-how long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes, but you scared the crud out of me. Y-you just closed your eyes, and next thing I knew, you were on the floor. Don't do it again, okay?"

"I- I won't. But, it was strange, it was almost as if I was dreaming, but… it felt too… real."

"What do you mean?"

She's obviously shaken up, but I feel telling her would clear things up. I recount to her the events of my 'dream', as she listens intently, the look of fear not quite faded from her eyes yet.

"N-Nick, I think you should talk to the chief about going on this assignment. It might not be good for you. Especially from what just happened."

"A-alright." I say, still shaken up from the quote-unquote 'dream'.


End file.
